mergenymphsfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Mechanics
In Merge Nymphs, you get to command Nymphs to interact with various items. You can complete quests (light bulbs) by healing tiles, activating items or merging objects. Each quest gives a reward which can be used to decorate your home. __TOC__ Heal Power Heal Power is a form of floating energy that automatically moves towards golems and gray tiles. It always prioritizes golems first. If there are no golems, it usually prioritizes the gray tiles that are closest. Leftover healing will spread to other nearby polluted tiles. If all tiles are clear tiles, releasing activating healing power immediately converts it into score points. If heal power hits a dead tile, it will be consumed to some degree and continue to spread nearby gray tiles. Low healing power will be consumed by a dead tile entirely. Ways to obtain heal power are: * Activating pheromones. * Activating flower beds. * Activating combo bubble. * Merging objects that produce heal power. These items are: ** Ents. ** Flower beds. ** Love lanterns. Home Home is where the rewards from events and stages are sent. More information about home can be found in its own page. Item Actions Activatable Items Clicking (tapping) on an activatable item activates it. There are two kinds of activatable items: * Single Use Activatable Items: These items activate and immediately vanish upon activation. Some examples to these items are pheromones, clouds and sex toys. These items cannot be sold or destroyed. * Permanent Activatable Items: These items can be activated whenever their cooldowns are available. This cooldown mechanic is referred as active cooldown. They do not vanish upon activation. Some examples to these items are balloons, lower tier treasuries and warehouses. (edit) Attacking Double clicking or dragging an nymph on an attackable item issues a Nymph to attack it. If an item is attackable, then they cannot be harvestable or workable. All attackable items are obstacles. It is possible to issue multiple Nymphs to attack on the same target. Nymphs attack by sending damaging orbs to the target and each orb deals 1 damage. Attackable items gets destroyed when their health reaches zero and as a result they drop mergable items. They will generally drop same amount of items they occupy on the map. Some examples to attackable items are golems and factories. If a Nymph starts attacking to a unit, clicking or moving the Nymph will stop her from attacking. It is impossible to heal an attackable item. An item can take on various actions by the player or Nymphs. Nymphs can harvest, work attack and players can activate an item. To command a Nymph to interact with an item, player either needs to double click on the item when there are available Nymphs or manually assign a Nymph by dragging and dropping onto the item. Any these 3 interactions will keep the Nymph busy during the interaction timer or until player manually cancels the interaction. Harvesting and working consumes 1 stamina where attacking consumes none. Most items can only take on a single action but there are items that can take on multiple actions or no actions at all. For example flower beds are both harvestable and activatable and fertility statue takes no actions. Harvesting Double clicking a harvestable item issues a Nymph to harvest it. After the harvest timer passes, the Nymph picks up an item that is called harvest drop. Some higher tier items can be harvested by 2 or 3 Nymphs at the same time. If an item is being harvested, clicking on the item or the Nymph(s) stops the harvest. Nymphs will auto-harvest available items as long as there is more than 1 empty tile on the map. For most items, the harvest process does not harm it in any way but some items disappear after certain harvest actions. These items are called dissipating Items. Dissipating Items Dissipating items vanish after certain harvest actions. Some dissipating items are also activatable and most of the time activation of a dissipating item yields a different drop from harvesting it. Dissipating items (i.e. non-event) and their harvest limit is as follows: * Junk: 1 harvest. * Junk Pile: 3 to 4 harvests or 1 activation. * Something stove: x harvests or x activations. (edit) * Steamshipwreck or something: x harvests. (edit) * Locomotive wreck: x harvests. (edit) * Clock tower: x Harvests (edit) or x activations Working Double clicking or dragging a nymph on a workable item issues a Nymph to work on it. After the work timer passes, the Nymph converts the item into another item. This conversion is irreversible and it destroys the first item. Some examples to workable items are safes, eco dildos, bras and panties. Nymphs will not work on any item unless the player manually issues the command. An item can be worked by only one Nymph. Merging Merging can be done by combining 3 or more of the same objects. Any object that cannot be merged displays a red message saying "" when moved. Objects that will be pulled into the merge are highlighted with white lining. Merging objects yields reduced amount of higher tier of same object. The amount of higher tier objects obtained depends on the performed merging group; 5:2 or 3:1. * 5:2: Merging 5 of the same object yields 2 of the higher tier of the same object. More generally, if n items are merged where n=5k for some k\in\mathbb{N} (i.e. if n is a multiple of 5), then the yield is 2\cdot\frac{n}{5} = 2\cdot k objects, where k is the number of higher tier of the same item. Examples: (edit) (edit) * 3:1: Merging 3 of the same object yields 1 of the higher tier of the same object. More generally, if n items are merged where n\neq 5k for any k\in \mathbb{N} (i.e. n is not a multiple of 5) and n=3m+r for some m\in\mathbb{N} and 0\leq r < 3 , then only 3m items will be merged and r objects will be left out. In this case the yield is \left \lfloor\frac{n}{3}\right\rfloor + r = m+r objects, where m is the number of higher tiers of the same object and r is the number of objects that are not merged. Examples: (edit) (edit) Tiles A tile (also referred as land) is a 1x1 space on a given map. There are 4 kinds of tiles: * Clear Tile: A tile that can be used freely to place objects. * Polluted Tile: A tile that requires specific heal power to be cleared. Polluted tiles can also be healed by performing merges. Polluted tiles are in gray color and the specific heal power they require can be seen by clicking on them. * Dead Tile: A tile that cannot be healed by heal power. Only ways to clear a dead tile is to perform a merge or use heal extender. Dead tiles are in black color and the particular item residing on a dead tile can be seen by clicking on them. * Smog Tile: (edit) Filling all tiles When all available tiles are full (or almost full; there is only 1 space left), Nymphs will stop initiating harvesting actions by themselves. Passive spawners, such as golem totems, will not spawn any more items (though they will refuse to spawn more items when there's only 1 more space left directly around them, ignoring the state of the map as a whole). When items cannot fit anymore and MUST be placed, the game will bubble them. Intentionally doing this (by placing an item on top of a larger item which has no place to fit anymore) is referred to as bubbling. Bubbling Event and stage rewards are sent home via bubbles. The considered these items as "earned" only when the bubble is popped. Bubbled items occupy no tiles but they cannot be used either. It is important to keep unused items bubbled at home to prevent unnecessary clutter. There are few methods to bubble items in home. * Pick an item. Hold it away from the land until the game issues a save. Immediately refresh the game as soon as save happens. When you come back to home, the item will be bubbled. * If the item you want to bubble has size bigger than 1x1 then fill the map and drop a size 1x1 item onto the bigger item. The bigger item will be bubbled. * Fill the map. Drag and drop the ghost of promotional event chest onto the item you want to bubble. * Place one to six items in a 3x2 formation. Ready a 3x2 object. Fill the map. Clear two tiles. Command eight or more Nymphs to harvest items and pick up the 3x2 object. Nymphs will drop their harvest drops on to the empty tiles. Drop the single 3x2 object onto six 1x1 objects. Five to six of these 1x1 objects will be bubbled. Floating Objects Almost all objects in the game occupy at least one tile (1x1) and they are completely stationary. However, there are some objects that do not occupy any tiles at all. These objects are called floating objects and they cannot be bubbled. A few examples of floating objects include wind lamps, balloons and clouds. Floating objects do not occupy tiles on the ground and they can only be merged if the player overlaps 3 or more of them. Wax candles always enter the screen floating from left to right, while other floating objects remain stationary at their location unless player moves them. You can place floating objects above each other at the exact same spot, unless they merge. (edit) There is no known way to bubble floating objects. Timers There are two types of cooldowns in the game; Active cooldowns and Passive cooldowns. The name of the cooldown refers to what action the player must take to start the cooldown, not how the cooldown works. Active cooldowns Treasuries and warehouses have active cooldowns. The player must manually activate (tap) them to activate them and start the cooldown. Active cooldowns work by storing a date in the player's savefile. This means that it doesn't matter what the player does; the cooldown's timer will advance. That means the cooldown timer will advance when in other levels, when not playing the game, when looking at scenes or the store and when the "are you still playing" screen is shown. The Cock Pylon (reward item for Fullmoon Event) has an active cooldown. Passive cooldowns Golem totems and Brothels have passive cooldowns. Golem Totems will spawn ink on their own, no player interaction required. Passive cooldowns are stored as seconds in the player's savefile. This means that the player must be playing the level for passive cooldowns to advance. The only thing that advances the passive cooldown is playing the level without having other screens open. Passive cooldowns will reset if the cooldown expires and there is no space to spawn the item. Passive cooldowns will pause on bubbled items. The Sweet Desert (reward item for Summer Event) has a very long passive cooldown. -- v will be condensed v -- -- ^ will be condensed ^ --